


2019普通多拉马

by GRB080319B



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRB080319B/pseuds/GRB080319B
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 3





	2019普通多拉马

-  
大二年段和新生对主校区的了解程度没什么两样，焉栩嘉突击了十分钟校园构造图后就被赶鸭子上架当起了迎宾学长，表情首先要和蔼，让五湖四海的雏鸟们体会到回家的感觉。所谓官方门面，端出一个笑对他来说并非难事，但顶着烈日晒一下午，饶是再轻松、再不用奔波的站桩活，也把人熬的声带发燥。

焉栩嘉瘫在沙发上排课表的时候，门外才窸窸窣窣有了动静。一张俊脸营业了一天早早罢工，他犯懒不愿摆表情，斜了进门的人一眼权当单方面打过招呼。奈何来人兴致高昂，把搭在小臂间的领带和西服外套随意甩在躺椅靠背上，风风火火就要开始分享一日见闻。他说主校区法学部人也太多了，今天见到了一直想见的教授，和早有耳闻的学长们要到了联系方式，还蹭上了一顿午饭，系友关系急剧升温。讲到这里夏之光变出个塑料袋，里面装着焉栩嘉平日最为偏爱的一家煎饼果子，喏，就在这家店边上吃的，出门顺便给你带了。

焉栩嘉接过小口啃着，喉咙口的干涩让人稍有不适。他继续听夏之光说，单从只言片语，焉栩嘉就能想象到，换了环境他意气风发征伐新疆场的画面。夏之光一句话说完换口气，看焉栩嘉又有发呆的趋势，顿了一顿：“别光我一个人说啊，你们商科呢，今天什么阵仗？”

焉栩嘉盘起腿，往靠背上挪了挪，认真想了想回他：“跟你相比没什么可说的。”

夏之光顿觉无趣，一腔激情给浇了个彻底，张张嘴不知怎么接话。他倒也没强求的意思，看焉栩嘉一脸淡然，索性把话题绕开了。

-  
夏之光洗完澡出来的时候，焉栩嘉还抱着电脑，只是从沙发挪到了卧室床上，内容也从选课界面变成了电影画面。夏之光甩甩头上的水，边坐在床上跟他一起看。挺吵闹的一个片子，有战争场景，有震撼人心的亲人分离画面，有爱侣生离死别间的忘我一吻。他们幸福吗？混乱时期滋生的情感会变得牢固吗？不停奔波而麻木的心里能装下真实爱意吗？焉栩嘉看得兴致寥寥，划拉两下进度条，一回头，发现夏之光在床上摆了个大字睡着了。

他整个人看起来的确疲惫过头了，接连的几声炮弹轰鸣都没把他吵起来。

焉栩嘉把电脑声音调低，光脚走到床的另一侧，伸手勾了勾夏之光的眼镜腿。他在外不常戴框架，和更多因被压榨而不修边幅的法学生相反，过分注重外表，无论焉栩嘉怎么言传身教对眼睛的损害都不管用，还是天天戴隐形，只在一些需要撑住外形的场合，才会多余地配上平光镜。但焉栩嘉客观地想，框架其实要衬他一些，帮助收敛了过分锐利的锋芒，让人更像个平和又有些许毛躁的小伙子。

少一些万众瞩目，多一点生活气息和焉栩嘉的偏爱。

他伸手，想去抽出被人压在身下的被子。刚碰上被角尚未发力，没能扯动分毫，小臂就被生生握住。  
——装睡的技能倒是炉火纯青。

他反应慢了半拍，手还捏着被子一角，被夏之光这么一扯一按，被子瞬间遮过他们脑袋顶，运动细胞偏在这个时候显出优势来了。黑暗覆上，其余感官皆失灵，唯有夏之光的鼻息打在他侧边脸颊，蒸得他发烫。

“……刚除了煎饼果子，其实还去买了点其他东西。”  
夏之光撑着半边手肘，认认真真去寻焉栩嘉眼睛。

“忍了这么久，我觉得都能立地成佛了。”夏之光把脑袋搁进焉栩嘉颈窝，吸了吸气，声音闷闷的，头发半干不干，有点像一只刚被捞起的落水小狗，“虽然还有一个月不到，但都大二了，照学历来看你早是个标准大人了……”

焉栩嘉动了动身子，许是被他压得不太舒服，他声音听着也闷闷的：“所以？”  
夏之光也不抬头，只将嘴停驻在焉栩嘉耳边。

“我记得你以前好像提过，这种事，第一次如果是跟我，就怎么样来着？”

焉栩嘉被他弄得发痒，他试着挪了挪脑袋，转过头，有点不好意思。

一低头正巧撞上两瓣嘴唇，夏之光伺机追上去黏黏糊糊地亲他，他太懂自己的小男朋友了，率先把拒绝的话堵回焉栩嘉嘴里，只一点一点撩着他的反应。焉栩嘉本就微微张着嘴，夏之光的舌头轻易蹿进来，在他的上颚，齿间耐心十足地一一细扫而过，又揪着他的舌尖，一同追逐。

他们在被窝里亲得浑身发热。

-  
“嘉嘉……”

夏之光这声，掺着些意乱情迷的色彩，恍惚间想把心里积攒的情绪一同随着这两个字一并倾诉了，却又中途踟蹰，不知如何捕获脑子里飘絮的千丝万缕。

他又开始回忆过往。他们从孩童时期不太对付的玩伴，走到现在是一件太过不可思议事情——打辩论是对立面的队长，课后分道扬镳变成舞社和音乐社的台柱，后又分别成为文理科老师的宠儿，难得一次校外联赛跑男子接力，也要被安排到第一棒和最后一棒——他们总是被打趣针锋相对又缺点缘分，你往前冲的时候我站在原地，我奋力奔跑时你早已转移注意，双手没有机会交叠，永远挨不到一块去。

但又什么都很顺其自然，表白也很informal。第一次两唇相交时夏之光很怕焉栩嘉一拳就上来了，小心翼翼抬眼瞟人，意外收获了一张佯装淡定的脸和通红的耳垂。他们早就跨过许多能称之为坎的拐点；他们早都在彼此的人生里抹了道浓重笔墨，擦也擦不去，只能这样大无畏地往前走；他们眼下明明贴得很近，心跳频率都同步。

但夏之光还是会没来由有一些负面情绪。小太阳开玩笑般说着“照亮你啊我唯一的的弟弟”，却着实在焉栩嘉这里撞上阴影面，他觉得自己有点没出息，但拥有时害怕失去是人之本能。焉栩嘉和他相比不是情感外露的类型，有时候他觉得自己的爱意收不到等价回馈，下一秒又会想，这种无意义的不信任不该出现在他们之间。于是他总会去想办法找补些东西来维系，维系住那个就算哪一天坍塌了也要为彼此再度撑起的小天地。

或许不用多复杂，或许就是些简单音节组成的一句话。

“我爱你。”  
夏之光小声说。

-  
卧室灯被打开了。白炽灯泡盯久了也会产生些眩晕感。

夏之光亲得很慢，看似来势汹汹，真正两唇相接时却又卸了力道，算是柔和地在他唇上反复流连。夏之光很喜欢听焉栩嘉喉咙里溢出的呜咽声，好像这样方才体现他也是需要自己的，需要这样的亲吻和取悦。

焉栩嘉看夏之光脱他衣服，动作慢条斯理，耐心十足——他倒是笃定今天能有个结果了，不急于求成，每解一颗扣子就抬头看焉栩嘉一眼，到肚脐眼时顺势吻了一口。焉栩嘉有些不耐，一颗颗解反倒像凌迟，眼里的暧昧与桃花化成一池水，他皱着眉看夏之光。

解到胸前那颗纽扣时，没等焉栩嘉反应过来，他就被自己的衣服兜头罩住了，那颗纽扣倔强地撑着衬衫的形状，将他的脸捂得死死的。

“你干嘛？”

视觉上的若隐若现带走的是安全感，焉栩嘉虽不至于害怕，却也不喜欢这种脱离掌控的不安。

没等到回答有些许恼怒，正待再次开口，夏之光一口吻在他锁骨上。剥离视觉后身体的敏感度胜于往昔，突如其来的刺激使他汗毛炸开，身子都弓了起来。他在上方轻轻喘气。夏之光赤着上身俯下去，手掌流线型抚过身体的每一处，最后堪堪停在臀部。他又把吻挪至喉结，下巴，焉栩嘉脸颊一侧连成星座般的痣，细细密密，再伸出舌尖打着圈舔上胸前。

焉栩嘉蓦地有些紧张。

他不是没做过功课，独自在家时也带着好奇翻出外网搜索过。那些视频的名称总是古怪又神秘，封面带着模糊不清的马赛克。他带着羞赧随意点进一个，毫无准备迎接了令人冲击的一幕——一名黑人把身形较显弱小的白人摁在墙上打桩，白人男子已近乎奄奄一息。  
这不OK，性爱不该是这样的，焉栩嘉想。

下身已然起反应，夏之光却仍旧打着擦边球，继续他的温柔前戏。焉栩嘉扭了扭身子，一把扯下衬衫，又想控制自己的手想往下走，被夏之光按住，固定在枕头边。

“夏之光。”

焉栩嘉很少叫他全名，也少有这样双眼眯成缝的时刻，  
他双唇透着亮色，“你这些都跟谁学的？”  
夏之光浅撮了口乳珠，语气颇为得意：

“你光哥我，自学成才。”

很快焉栩嘉就发现那些有的没的的紧张着实有些多余。夏之光虽然性子急躁了些，在珍惜他这件事上，造诣比他自己还要更深许多。他被侧翻了过去，感受到身后有手指抚开褶皱，试探地往里戳刺。焉栩嘉尽量在放松自己，感受到润滑随指节进出发出水润声，感受到指甲偶尔划过内壁带来的战栗，感受到夏之光第一指节侧边薄茧的触感。

被进入时他倒没觉得有多痛，不像是很多人口中第一次的要死要活。相比之下更多的是不可思议，他在和夏之光做爱，这件事真实发生着。润滑太多洒了几滴在他身上，凉飕飕的，激起不少鸡皮疙瘩。夏之光似是感受到了，增加手指时从后面搂着他，一口口亲着颈后的软肉，带着安抚意味。焉栩嘉试图放缓呼吸，他体会到了些眩晕感，当所有的感官都集中在方寸之地，声音也被放到很大，他觉得润滑剂又流出来了。这种状况让焉栩嘉恍惚间想到水蜜桃，磕碰一下汁液就流淌，和他现在一样，也是黏黏腻腻的。

前列腺被扫中时他发出了一些短促的声音，身后的人好像兴致又高涨了些，反复按了几次确认，动作比先前要鲁莽的多。这次夏之光没忘记照顾前头，缓慢撸动起来，不多时焉栩嘉就硬了。他觉得自己此刻一定神志不清了，身后的存在感和身前的饱胀互相并不矛盾，像落座了一架失控的秋千，飞向云端之时的心跳与失重让他陷入片刻的迷茫。但很快他就回过神来了，因为夏之光正在通知他：我要进来了。那一刻臀肉有些许反射的紧绷，夏之光不客气地拍了拍，顺着臀缝揉擦，扶着自己那根在洞口逡巡。焉栩嘉被磨蹭了片刻有些羞赧，小腿勾着人示意快点。夏之光漏了点笑声，正待焉栩嘉恼羞成怒想踢他一脚时，后穴突然被进入了，蓄起的力顷刻间被卸下，取而代之的是轻嘶声。

“嘉嘉，放松，夹得太紧了。”

焉栩嘉想，这大抵是夏之光最温柔的时刻了吧，人生独一无二的第一次。

-  
焉栩嘉发着抖，他觉得这样有些狼狈，闭上眼努力克制，但有时候生理本能并非这么好对抗。夏之光很想把他拥入怀中，但得时刻观察着状况，只好放缓语气：

“嘉嘉，睁眼，看看我。”

焉栩嘉没和他对着干，眼神因为疼痛聚起来了一点，他从牙关勉强泄出一点破碎的声音：“没事，继续。”

夏之光最见不得他这幅破碎的脆弱感，折起他的膝盖使臀部放低，重新贴了上去，用舌尖发狠地把他死咬着嘴唇的牙齿顶开：

“痛就咬我。”

突如其来的委屈让焉栩嘉的眼眶有些许湿润，他把这归咎于生理疼痛带来的反射，哪有人会因为这种话想要落泪。他梗着脖子，希望夏之光快点动起来，好把莫名其妙的情感都驱散。  
愿望很快就实现了，嘴唇包不住的口水顺着脸侧滑过，他被握着腰摇晃，火辣的刺激自身后一阵阵传来，身体像被拆散重组，前列腺被碾过的快感也没法与之抵消。身后的速度逐渐加快，焉栩嘉感觉自己该被归至无脊椎动物类，两只手腕被制住停在胸前，仿佛怎样摆布都是合理的。他分出一点心思猜测夏之光大抵控制了力度与节奏，接着下身的抽插一声接一声，数不清次数的撞击汇成拍案惊涛，在他耳边翻滚出无尽嗡鸣。

隔着安全套不明显，又或是精神短路了，焉栩嘉都没反应过来夏之光是什么时候射的，又是什么时候再硬起来的。他单手撩起额发盖住眼睛，不住地吞咽，勾勒出上扬的下巴曲线。

“你怎么……”理科生这时更显词汇短板，他甚至找不到合适的形容来评价此刻的夏之光。

“因为嘉嘉太好看了，我太喜欢嘉嘉了。”

夏之光总知道他想什么，就和平日两人因一个隐晦的笑点，就能在人群中找准对方相视而笑似的。焉栩嘉索性不想了，他也没空去想，没空去管自己射精后疲软的性器，他只管缠在夏之光身上，把重心全权交出，感受着对方把自己抱紧，抱得肋骨贴肋骨产生疼痛，再激烈地冲刺，一起快活，一起飞往屋顶。

结束的时候夏之光没着急撤出来，侧搂着焉栩嘉，一只手仍在股缝间摸索着打转。他回忆起刚进入时的情感爆炸，期盼一件事太久，世上便不存在词汇足以形容达成那一刻的感受。他丢脸地承认自己泪腺发达的确很想哭，又破天荒觉得这种丢人此刻也无关紧要。他扭头看看仍旧失神的男朋友，就算高潮时也不会激出多大动静，喉间哼哼几句就算是最多了，随后两眼紧紧闭合，自我修复似的等待开机重启。

可爱死了。

等焉栩嘉回神的时候，夏之光不知道盯着他看了多久了。恍然间电影的声音又在耳边出现，大抵是到结局了，一对男女在战后重逢，拥抱，亲吻，happy ending。焉栩嘉也盯着夏之光看，盯着他眼下的泪痣看。都说有泪痣的人，遇上了命中注定的那个人后，他们就会一辈子分不开，焉栩嘉向来不信命，这个时候却也愿意妥协了。

他挪近亲了亲夏之光的眼角，觉得这大抵也算是他们的happy ending。


End file.
